It was his mistake
by The Unfamiliar
Summary: Bella Swan had her heart broken by her ex, but now, two years later she is happy with her new boyfriend, Edward. Unfortunately, her ex and the woman he cheated on her with happen to be her new loves family. When the past comes back to haunt her... Drama, angst, romance, crime, love, hurt & comfort added with the mafia leads to one hell of a story to tell. Mobward E/B C/E R/E J/A
1. He wasn't faithful

Chapter 1:  
**He wasn't faithful**

**A/N: I own nothing. The characters are property of Stephanie Meyer and any recognisable person, place or thing is property of its respective owner. No infringement intended.**

_**"**_**_What irritated me most in that entire situation was the fact that I  
wasn't feeling humiliated, or annoyed, or even fooled. Betrayal was  
what I felt, my heart broken not just by a guy I was in love with, but  
also by, as I once believed, a true friend."_**

**_-Danka V, The unchosen Life_**

**_BPOV:_**

You know that feeling you get when something totally unexpected happens? The shock that runs down your spine like a violent shiver when you run into someone you used to know, someone you had left behind, left in the past, because you know, beyond doubt or reason, that that is where they belong_? _Well, I have that feeling, that very same shiver running down my spine, right now.

When the beautiful, solid oak front door was wrenched open, I did not expect to see the bright, excited- almost _manic -_blue eyes of my once most trusted and adored friend, confidante..._sister._

I was confused. Extremely confused. I hadn't seen Alice in over a year, and I was immensely glad that I hadn't had to. Quite frankly, I didn't want to see her-_them-_ever again, and why would I? Together, they broke my trust, my faith and my heart. As far as I was concerned, what they did was an unforgivable act.

I knew Edward knew how I felt about my ex-best friend and her boyfriend Jasper. How could he not? It was our first really emotional, meaningful conversation.

Edward hadn't understood why I was hesitant to progress our relationship past dates. He wanted commitment - vacations together, to meet my parents and for me to meet his. He wanted a future with me but instead, he was blocked by a stonewall. The stonewall I had built to protect myself, my heart. That was a year ago, and since then Edward had managed to do what I had previously thought impossible...he managed to break down my wall, weasel his way into my heart, into my life, and plant himself firmly as the centre of my world.

Of course, saying that, there was the occasional problem in our relationship, as there is in most. The first major one being due to my trust issues, but in my defence, how could I not have trust issues? I mean in all honesty, my fiance did cheat on me...with my best friend, in my apartment and on my bed. Not exactly a great representation of the male species, now is he?

After spending hours talking, comforting-which was mainly on his part-and crying- mainly on my part, I had admitted my secret and Edward had crushed the last possible obstacle that I could use to put a hold on our relationship. Or so I thought.

What Edward had forgotten to mention that night, was that he wasn't just the "_CEO_" of a major "_Importing and Exporting Business"._

_He was also _Mob boss.

Yes, that's right.

The man who held me as I cried my eyes out when I confessed the story of my heartbreak, the reason I had trouble trusting men, was a mob boss.

The man who bought me painkillers, chinese food, a hot water bottle and a handful of chick-flicks when he found out I couldn't go on a date with him because I had gotten my period unexpectedly turned out to be a fucking _Mafia leader!_

I am sure you can imagine how well that went over with me, especially when Edward wasn't even the one who told me! No, heaven forbid he should tell his "Piccola bellezza" that he wasn't in fact, a rich businessman but instead, a powerful, murderous mob boss! No, of course not.

Instead I had the joy of being brought into custody by the FBI in the hopes that they could "flip" me and get some information on the next "drop off" or who the next "hit" was. Unfortunately for agent Black and Clearwater, I didn't have a clue what the hell they were talking about, and unfortunately for me, they felt the need to enlighten me.

This all leads me to my current predicament. I was about to attend a dinner with Edwards entire family. I haven't met any of them yet, but Edward assures me that they will love me.

I'm not so sure.

******A/N : This fic is not being beta'd and any spelling mistakes are mine, and mine alone. Thanks for reading.**


	2. How it all began

**Chapter 2:**

**How It All Began**

_"Sometimes you have to let go of something to see if it's really worth holding onto… And sometimes, when you realize it was worth holding onto… It's a little too late."_

_**BPOV:**_

My story begins when I was sixteen, I had made the decision to leave my life in Phoenix - the place I had loved above all else, the place I thought I would forever call home-and move to Forks. Why? Well, my darling mother Renee, whom despite her best efforts, had a tendency to forget that she did, indeed, have a teenage daughter who needed to eat and have a roof over her head.

Renee had the habit of forgetting that she had to work to pay the bills, to pay for food, to pay for my school books etc, instead of working like most thirty-four year olds, she prefered to spend her days-and nights- at the local college hangouts, you know, the bars and clubs, in the hopes of finding _"The One"._

My mother never could understand why I was so against her finding her future husband at a bar or club. I wasn't, I was against her marrying someone who was college age - mainly because they were a lot closer to my age than hers and the men she picked were good-looking but they were also young, usually stupid boys who were looking for a free place to crash or a chance to get laid.

After getting tired of accidentally walking in on 'situations' that I really wish I hadn't and seeing things that have caused me to entertain the idea of pourring bleach on my eyes in the hopes of permanently removing certain mental images, I made the decision to call my father Charlie, whom I hadn't spoken to in over a year and hadn't seen since I was ten, and ask- _i.e. Beg- him _to allow me to move in with him. To say he was surprised would be a gross understatement.

Forks, Washington, is a wet, quiet town with a population of less than four thousand people. Everyone knows everyone and everyone knows everything about everyone.

There are no secrets in Forks.

Forks high school can hold, at most, two thousand students and to the best of my knowledge, it has never had more than 1200.

It's what I like to call "A fitness town", which basically means you can only have fun in Forks if you are athletic. There is many "fun" things to do in Forks if you are into sports, such as hiking, fishing and hunting. Unfortunately for me, I'm not particularly sporty. I jog and that is about it. Hence my dislike for the town.

Something else I disliked about Forks was that it rained a lot. I mean _a____ lot.__ In fact, Forks_ is the wettest place in the continental U.S.

Another issue I had with Forks was that Charlie happens to be the Chief of Police.

Yeah. I'm sure you can see how excited I was to be the new girl in Forks. Who wouldn't want to befriend the towns Police Chief's daughter?

So, at the age of sixteen, I left the only place I had ever really called home and moved. My father was excited about the move. He had always been vocal on the fact that he wanted to be more involved in my life and this was his chance. My mother, on the other hand, viewed this as the ultimate betrayal. To this day, she still hasn't completely forgiven me.

A few months before my seventeenth birthday, I moved to Forks. I decorated my bedroom, I signed up for junior year, I got a part-time job at the local sporting-goods store, I fell into a routine of cooking, cleaning, working, reading, going jogging around the town, going to the library and preparing for what I was sure was going to be an awkward, lonely year.

I was quite wrong.


	3. Meeting Mike

Chapter 3:

Meeting Mike

_Once you have listened to the gossip for some time, you will soon feel as if you know everyone, even if you have never met them._ _- Monica Fairview_

_**BPOV:**_

I can remember clearly the first time I had ever stepped into Newton's sporting goods store. It was my third day living in Forks and according to Charlie, the entire town now knew my entire life history, including my middle name, my reason for moving and my favorite colour. The latter confused me, seeing as _I _didn't even know my favorite colour.

It was raining -which was kind of a given in Forks- and I had driven the car that Charlie had gotten for me when he found out I was moving in with him. Well, I say car, I really mean truck. It was a rusted red color and was kind of old, but it had character, and it ran smoothly with a quiet, smooth, cat-like purr. I loved it.

A little before eleven that morning, I pulled up outside the store and I let the engine idle for a second before turning the truck off. I took a deep breath as I reached across the seat and into the glove compartment. Inside sat my freshly printed resume that I was going to give to Mrs. Newton -whom my father says is definitely the more likely of the Newton couple to give me the job.

I leaned back against my seat and with my eyes closed, I took another deep breath. I knew that if Mrs. Newton didn't like me I was screwed in this town.

The advice my father had given before I left the house consisted of him warning me about every town gossip- which, worryingly enough, seemed to be nearly every woman in this town and a few of their husbands. He also felt the need to inform me that I had to be liked by Mrs. Newton if I wanted to be liked by the Stanleys, the Crowleys, the Turners and of course, the Hales. I.e., If Mrs. Newton liked me, then every "rich" person in this tiny town would then approve of me, which meant...well, I wasn't sure what that meant, but apparently it was important.

I opened my eyes again and with one final calming breath, I opened the door of the truck and stepped out. I closed and locked the truck door, and straightened my clothes. Though I had a deep dislike of all things fashion, I had spent longer than usual picking the right outfit to meet any future boss in. I was wearing skinny jeans, some black ballet flats, a red blouse and a black leather jacket. It was stylish, comfy but respectable. There was no fake tan to be seen, unlike every other teenage girl I had seen in town in the few days I had been here and my make-up was minimal. I was dressed for the part. I just had to get the job now.

I pushed open the glass double doors of the warehouse-like store and glanced around. There was aisles of goods, with high shelves and low lights, dangling from the ceiling. The laminate flooring wet and shiny, with a bright yellow sign informing me to have caution while walking as the floor was wet.

Behind the counter stood a tall bottle-blonde woman reading a gossip magazine and calling out orders to someone in who was in the stock room.

"Mike! We need more tents for aisle 4, make sure to get the black ones though, they look better beside the red sleeping bags! And get the size 10 grey hiking boots with the orange accents, they're good sellers! For the love of God, hurry up!" She screamed

I was shocked, evidently she hadn't realised that there was a possible customer inside her store. Shaking my head, I plastered a fake smile on my face and moved forward towards the counter quietly.

The blonde woman, who was easily in her early forties and fighting age by slathering on copious amounts of foundation, bright red lipstick and of course, what could only be fake tan, still hadn't noticed me by the time I had reached the counter.

I delicately cleared my throat, my smile still in place and watched as the woman jumped in response to the noise, looking down at me with big eyes, she blushed and cleared her throat.

"Oh hello dear, how can I help you?" She asked, her voice sickly sweet, nothing like the tone she had used with the person in the stockroom.

"Hi ma'am, I'm looking for Mrs. Newton, I have a resume I'd like to hand in" I replied politely, hoping that the blonde haired, blue eyed boy that had exited the stockroom behind the woman would soon realise he was staring at me and would stop.

"Well, you came to the right place dear, I'm Mrs. Newton. You must be Chief Swan's daughter Isabella! It's nice to finally put a face to the name!" She exclaimed, shaking my hand vigorously.

I smiled politely, my arm quickly getting tired from the handshake which had long ago passed the socially acceptable period of hand shaking, now Mrs. Newton is simply holding my hand. I was kind of uncomfortable, especially when she began to pat the hand she was holding with her other.

She began to question me about my life, how I was liking Forks, why I wanted a job, had I made any friends, did I do any charity work (That one I didn't understand at the time, I now realise she was looking for gossip and was wondering if I was a good person).

After he realised I had noticed his gaze, the blonde teen swaggered up behind and introduced himself.

"Hey, I'm Mike Newton," He smiled and winked behind his mother's back while holding out his hand for me to shake. I awkwardly removed my hand from between Mrs. Newtons and shook Mike's.

An hour later, I left the store with a part-time job, a parting hug from Mrs. Newton and an open invitation for a date with Mike. A date that I was sure I would never feel desperate enough to take.

Not long after Mike introduced himself, Mrs. Newton was called away by a delivery man who needed direction as to where to unload and what not, which left Mike under strict instructions to show me around the store, to get me a T-shirt in my size to wear while working and to make a name badge for me.

Mike took his duties very seriously, he even insisted on pointing out their stacking systems – tents on the bottom, sleeping-bags in the middle, rucksacks on the top, boots have their own section, as does fishing, hunting gear, guns and rifle etc. Although I appreciated Mikes attention to detail, I didn't appreciate the suggestive winks, innuendos, flirting or continuous questioning about boyfriends, dating, and the "type" of guy I usually date.

Unsure about how much of a gossip Mike was, I refrained from telling him that I hadn't dated much in Phoenix and even I didn't know my "type". Instead, I told him that I couldn't go out with him because I didn't know how Charlie would react.

One of the few good things about Charlie being a cop is that he scared away the douches in town from asking me out.

Thankfully, Mike understood completely, but I think his fear of angering the town's Chief of Police had more to do with his understanding than his desperation for a date with me.

Either way, thank you Charlie!


	4. Change

_**Chapter four**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

"_**The only thing constant in life is change."**_

___**Francois de la Rochefoucauld**_

_Change. It can come in many forms, at any point in time. It can be good or bad. It can be insignificant or life-changing. It is a necessary Rite of passage in life. It happens. It can't be avoided. In all actuality, Francois de la Rochefoucauld was dead on, he hit the nail on the head. The only constant in life is change. _

_The months after I moved to Forks held the biggest changes for me up until this point. It was the time in my life where I really began to bloom. Despite my previous dislike of Forks, in those first few months, I really began to love the town, I began to enjoy the scenery as I jogged around the town, Instead of finding it irritating, the near-constant rain began to become soothing for me._

_It was at that time that other things began to change for me also. My view on other people my own age started to change. Before Forks, the mere thought of spending more time with a bunch of teenagers than I had to sent shivers down my spine. I thought them uneducated, crass, rude, immature and annoying. And I still stand by that, however, I now realise that not ____All __teenagers are those things._

_Rosalie and Jasper Hale changed my opinion of other teenagers. Though coming from a relatively wealthy background, both were kind, generous, grounded people. They too found most teenagers to be immature and I found that in Forks, they were two of very few that really got my humour. The snide, snarky sarcastic wit that had gotten me in trouble far too many times to count was truly appreciated when I was in their presence and that was something that I loved above all else. They ____Got __me._

_They never used mocking words or condescending tones with me, they treated me like I was family. They loved me. _

_At least Rose did._

_Rose and I met about three monthes into the new school year. I was a junior, and Jasper and her were seniors._

_Despite the year gap, Jasper and I had many classes together, mainly because I was in nearly all AP classes._

_In english, Jasper and I had been partnered up to do an project on the individuals in Romeo and Juliet versus the Society, and the inevitability of fate. Our project centred on these to main themes and if they ever crossed paths so to speak. Did either of the topics have anything to do with the other. This project was worth half our grade so Jasper and I agreed to begin work on it immediately._

_After two months, Jasper and I had managed to complete a rough draft of our project. All that was left to do now was confirm our sources, tidy up the rough edges, re-write it to the best of our ability and then print it and hand it in. It was the first in our class to be completed and it had earned the highest grade. Something I was very proud of back then._

_Not long after the project had been completed and handed in, Jasper had jogged up from behind me at the end of class as I was making my out to my truck. He claimed he missed us spending time together and was wondering if I wanted to go out with him. On a date._

_I was shocked, I'll admit it. Guys like Jasper Hale didn't ask girls like me out. He was on the football team. He was on the chess team. He got straight A's and had been asked out by nearly every girl in the school according to Mike. He was gorgeous. He was tall but muscular, with curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He worked part-time at the animal shelter in Port Angeles and played guitar in a band. He was liked by everyone. His twin sister was a cheerleader for Christ's sake!_

_Guys like him went out with girls like Jessica and Lauren, not girls like me. _

_So I did what any sane New Girl would do._

_ I turned him down._

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. The more reviews the quicker I update ;) also, quick question, does anyone like/read the quotes at the top of the chapter? Or do you just ignore them? :)**_


	5. Meeting Jasper

**Chapter five**

_**A/N: DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**_

"**_Rejection is a challenge."_**_  
__-__Veronica Purcell___

The shock on Jaspers' face was evident. He had obviously hadn't expected to be rejected. But Jasper wasn't the only one in the parking lot that was shocked. Oh no. No. Heaven forbid the teenagers that attend Forks High would mind there own business..No, instead, they jump at the chance to watch as the most popular guy in school, the guy that nearly every girl wanted gets turned down by the new girl. By the daughter of the towns' police chief.

Lets just say that my rejection did not bode well with the schools gossip Queens and busy-bodies.

"Eh, what?" Jasper asked, confused. Evidently not understanding my rejection.

"Well, it's just...you're not really my type I guess...I mean, it's nothing against you! I think you are great! It's just, well, you and me...we would never work..." I muttered in response while shrugging my shoulders. Technically, It wasn't a lie. He wasn't my type...because I didn't have a type.

"You..don't want to go out with me? I'm not your type?" He asked again. Apparently my rejection hadn't sunk in yet. Well, this just got a lot more awkward..

I could already hear the whispers starting. _" Are you kidding me?...Did she turn down __**Jasper Hale?...**__Why did he even ask her anyway? I'm so much prettier!...I can't believe she didn't say yes! I mean, its Jasper Hale!...He is so good-looking...I can understand why he would ask her out...They would make such a cute couple!...He is so tall...Do you think this means she likes me? I mean, I know she turned me down, but she turned Jasper down too...She is so beautiful...Do you think he will finally realise that he is madly in love with me now? I mean, come on! We'd be perfect together!..." _

The whispers continued but I chose to ignore them. I cringed at some of what they were saying.

"Well, no. Don't get me wrong, I think you're really great and all but, lets face facts, You never would have seen me if our English teacher didn't put us together for that damn project. You don't like me Jasper, you don't even know me. Besides, the all american guy is much better suited to be dating a popular girl, Why don't you ask Jessica or Lauren out? I'm sure they'd be glad to go on a date with you. I'm sure you'd have a great time with either of them." I reply, urging him to face reality. The Jock and the bookworm don't date each other. Period.

"Come on Bella! That isn't true! We'd have a great time together, and if I wanted to go out with a cheerleader, I would have asked out a cheerleader...come in, what do you say?" He winked and smiled that million dollar smile. I could tell he really thought I was just playing Hard-to-get.

I wasn't.

I was being perfectly serious. He and I would not work. If I learned anything from my parents failed marriage, its that I had to protect my heart with all I had, because in the end, its all I will ever have. If I let someone get close enough to break my heart, then they are also close enough to break my trust, break whatever faith I had in them to start with. I vowed that I wouldn't let that happen, ever. And I wasn't about to break that vow for some Jock that I probably wouldn't see after he graduates. It wasn't worth it. Nothing is worth that.

I could feel the eyes of almost the entire school population on my back. I could see Jaspers' friends watching intently from their exspensive cars and cringed again.

I looked Jasper in the eye as I shook my head. No. I didn't explain to him about my fears, I shouldn't have to. A rejection is a rejection. A guy like him, I figured he'd move on to the next girl by tomorrow.

Turns out, once again, I was wrong about him.

I shrugged my shoulders again, and made my way to my truck. I jumped in without looking back, not wanting to give him any false hope.

As I drove out of the school parking lot, I saw the proud look on Jaspers sisters' face and it confused me. What on earth could she be proud of? I thought I was seeing things when I saw her wink at me and smile while leaning against her car, surrounded by all the other cheerleaders whom all had watched me reject Jasper.

I later found out I hadn't been seeing things. She was proud. She had smiled.

_**A/N: So, what did you think? If you have any questions, feel free to PM me :) Also, please review :)**_


	6. Meeting Rosalie

_**Chapter six**_

"_**He that can have patience can have what he will." ―Benjamin Franklin **_

I had to stop myself from thinking about Jasper while I made my way work after school. He looked shocked, confused and...dare I say, _sad._

He obviously hadn't expected my rejection, but then again, why would he? He had no reason to even contemplate the thought that I wouldn't jump at the chance to go on a date with _The _Jasper Hale. It was well known that if you got a date with Jasper Hale, you would forever be in the "_In-crowd", _you know, you'd be _popular._

Popularity. That was all the girls at Forks High thought about. How to get it. How to keep it. How to make sure Nobody else gets it. It was ridiculous. Immature. Childish. Shallow. Useless. Pointless. Pathetic. And yet, popularity was the only thing some of those girls ever thought about. Their ambition in high school was not to get good grades, not to make life-long friends, no. Instead, their ambition was to be _popular._ And how did you become popular in Forks high? Well, you either had to be:

Good looking.

Rich.

A cheerleader/football player.

Have designer clothes.

Have a cool car.

Be friends with someone popular.

Be asked out by someone popular.

Be new to the school-instant popularity.

Have access to alcohol or drugs.

Those nine ways were like the bible for some of the teenage girls in Forks. One such example would be Jessica Stanley. Number 8 was out of the question for her, as was number 1, number 2, number 4 and 5. However, what Jess did have was number nine, number three, number six and number seven. Oh, and open legs. She had very open legs. That can also make yu popular apparently. But that wasn't on the list.

I don't know why to be honest, it _was_ what most girls used to get popular.

Not that I condone it.

In fact, I hate it. But hey, they didn't listen to me.

Anyway, despite my decision to not go out with Jasper, their was some unanswered questions. Why did he ask me out? Did he really miss spending time with me? Was it a joke? Get the chiefs daughter to do something stupid? Why did Rosalie smile? Why did she look proud? Was I seeing things?

I pushed all the questions out of my head when I pulled into the parking lott of Newtons. I didn't want to be distracted at work.

I busied myself throughtout my shift. The store was never run-off-your-feet-busy anyway, So I usually found myself reading, doing some homework or just daydreaming but not today. Today I did anything I could think of to keep busy, to keep my mind off of Jasper Hale.

I stocked the cleaned shelves, I stocked them, I reorganised the shelves. I washed the windows, I swept and mopped the floor, I cleaned the counter and the till. I organised the stock in the back room. Every once in a while during my shift, a customer would come in and I would serve them. I did anything I could to make sure they were happy customers, I was polite, I asked if they needed any assistance, I even engaged in mindless chatter about their children, their pets, their life. I made nice with the people of Forks and they liked me for that.

It wasn't until near the end of my shift that anything of consequence happened. I had been writing out an order that Mrs. Newton would have to make when the bell-like chimes above the door rang out.

A stunning blonde stood at the entrance, her eyes glanced around the aisles, taking in the bright lights, the gleaming floors and the sparkling windows until her eyes rested on me. She smiled and made her way over to me. She was walking incredibly gracefully for a girl in 5 inch heels.

I frowned, unsure of what she was doing here.

"What can I do for you?" I questioned, my tone polite, but curious.

"Bella, right?" She asked. Internally, I rolled my eyes. I was wearing a name-badge, we went to school together, I just moved here, the _entire _town knew my name. Why question it as if you don't already know?

I nodded, not vocally replying.

"Hi Bella, you don't know me but my name is Rosalie Hale, I was wondering if you wanted to get a coffee with me after your shift?" She asked. She seemed to be happy about something and her mega-watt smile was proof of that.

"I know who you are Rosalie, but what do you want?" I answered. This could end very badly. I just rejected her twin. What the hell could she want? I wasn't being rude, I was being...blunt. Yes. Rude does not equal blunt.

Her smile widened further if that was even possible. She laughed quietly, almost to herself and replied "I want to talk to you. About my brother."

Well shit.


	7. Why?

_**Chapter seven:**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

The mildest, drowsiest sister has been known to turn tiger if her sibling is in trouble. ~Clara Ortega__

Rosalie waited around the store until Mike came in to start his shift. I had hoped that I would escape from the store without incident but unfortunately, fate and Mike had other plans.

"So, Bella, how are you?" Mike asked, a sly smirk on his face.

"I'm fine...why?" I asked, even to myself, I sounded wary.

"No reason, just, you know, you left pretty quickly after crushing Hales' heart into tiny little pieces. I just wanted to make sure that you know that if you need _anyone _to _talk _to about how you're feeling, I would _gladly _be your shoulder to cry on! I'd be happy to comfort you in your time of need." He winked and smiled, as if to emphasise his _willingness. _

God,he is creepy.

What a perv.

What an asshole!

I mean, what if I had been really broken up about it? I'm not, but that is beside the point!

Play nice Bella, he's your bosses' son. Remember that.

Deep breathes.

Calm down.

Breathe.

Do not kill him.

I quell my urges-barely.

"I'm fine Mike, And I doubt I 'crushed his heart into tiny little pieces'. He barely even knows me! Just, stay out of it ok Mike?" I reply, trying my best to keep the contempt out of my voice. Mike has the ability to ruin my day in less than ten words- "do you want to go out with me?" I hate those eight words when they come out of his mouth.

"Bella? Are you ready?" Rosalie's soft voice came from behind me.

Mike froze, his eyes widened with shock.

Is it just me, or did it just get awkward in here?

"Yeah, I'm finished for the night." I replied to her. I turned to Mike, seeing his open mouth, I gently lift his chin up, closing his gaping mouth.

"See you tomorrow Mike" I call behind me as I walk out the door towards my car with Rosalie following behind me.

"There is a really great Cafe in Port Angeles if you are ok with the drive?" She asked, unsure.

"Sure, I'll follow behind you, ok?" I asked, not caring if she even liked me at this point. She was probably going to chew me out for 'crushing' her brothers heart into 'tiny little pieces' as Mike had said.

Puh-lease.

I bet Jasper already has another date.

Yes, he probably does.

No need to feel guilty.

Absolutely.

Why do I feel guilty? I question myself. I didn't do anything wrong. He would have, no doubt, eventually broken my heart. He would have hurt me, so really, I am just protecting myself by not agreeing with him, right? I ask myself as I follow Rosalie towards Port Angeles.

I do my best to get rid of my guilt as we continue towards Port A. I blast music from my Ipod, singing along while bobbing my head.

Coldplay, Taylor Swift, Rihanna, Bruno Mars, The Wanted, Paramore, The Script, Adele, Ed Sheeran. The singers and bands continue on, helping me keep my mind off of Jasper.

I pull into the parking space beside Rosalie's bright red mercedes Benz.

From the outside the cafe looked cute, almost quaint. The cream paint looked fresh and the windows gleamed. It was clean and tidy, the building situated between a book store and a little boutique. It looked adorable.

When I followed Rosalie to the door, a soft tinkling alerted the man behind the counter of our presence.

He was an older man, I'd say late fifties. He had light brown hair peppered with grey and a soft smile on his face when he saw both of us.

"Rosalie! What can I do for you my dear? It's been too long!"The man called, a bright smile on his face.

"Marcus! It's so good to see you! How are you and the wife? I'm sorry I haven't been around, school has kept me busy." Rosalie replied while towing me towards the counter.

The two continued with their conversation while Marcus prepared our drinks.

With our coffees' in hand, Rosalie and I made our way towards the three comfy-looking mismatched chairs in the corner and took our seats across from each other.

We were both silent for a few moments, unsure of what the other wanted to say. Rosalie ended the silence.

"Why did you reject him?" She asked quietly, as if scared to hear the answer.

Straight to the point.

Shit.

I hated explaining myself to other people.

This wouldn't end well.


	8. Fear

**Chapter eight:**

**Fear**

"**_Holding people away from you, and denying yourself love, that doesn't make you strong. if anything, it makes you weaker. Because you're doing it out of fear."__  
__―__Sarah Dessen__,__This Lullaby_**

My conversation with Rosalie played over in my head on repeat. It was a mantra that I had going since I left the cafe. She said I was afraid. That I didn't want to get hurt. _Of course _I don't want to get hurt! Who does?

I wasn't afraid. I was being protective of my heart. Is that a bad thing? Should I _not _try to prevent myself from getting hurt? Should I just do stupid things despite knowing that in the end I would get hurt?

I wasn't afraid, at least, I hadn't thought I was. Looking back, I can now see that I never thought Jasper would be interested in a girl like me. I suppose, in the end, I had been right.

I liked books, movies, music. I visited art museums. I did college courses because I found them interesting and fun, not because my parents pressured me to be _The Best. _I joined a pottery class because I felt like it. I was quiet, but hardly ever shy. Opinionated but not loud. Honest but not cruel. I couldn't care less about fashion or shoes. I donated money to charity because I believe in sharing, not to be recognised as a giving person.

I cooked for Charlie because I liked to take care of him. I'm the type of person that had only a few friends, but the ones that I did have were loyal and good.

I wasn't the kind of girl that Jasper needed. He needed preppy, happy, loud and demanding. I was quiet, opinionated, laid back and had hardly ever demanded anything from anyone.

I wasn't the right girl for Jasper, but apparently I was the only one who thought that at the time. Of course, nearly five years later, just before my twenty second birthday, I-along with everyone else-learned that I had, in fact, been right. I wasn't the girl for Jasper. Alice was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~It was his mistake~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The drive back to Forks had been uneventful. The sky was dark, the roads were slippery and the grey clouds in the sky seemed to be never ending.

After our conversation, Rosalie had decided to stay back at the cafe to help close up, I however, had homework and a father to feed, so when I was given the chance, I took off like a bat out of hell.

The house was quiet when I got home. It was just after eight but winter was creeping up on the small town. It was already dark out.

Dad wouldn't be back until half eight so I dumped my schoolbag on the table and got started with the vegetables. I would make homemade lasagne. His favourite.

I made quick work of the dinner and had it in the oven before dad got off shift.

The jingling of the keys alerted me to Charlie's presence. Then came the stamping of the boots as he removes them, the hanging up of the gun and shield, and finally the groan of approval as he smells the meal cooking in the oven.

Charlie was easy to please. Don't do anything stupid/illegal and make something delicious every once in a while. He happeneed to luck out twice because I didn't have a rebellious bone in my body back then and I loved to cook. I still do.

I finished my homework at the table while Charlie sat across from me, reading the newspaper. We were both silent. Charlie was a man of few words and that was something I had always loved.

My Ipod played some classical music in the background, something my dad and I both appreciated.

I finished up my english essay just before the timer on the oven pinged.

Charlie got out the plates, glasses and cutlery and I served. After dinner Charlie cleaned up because I cooked and he went to watch some T.V. . I went to my room calling out a quick goodnight across my shoulder.

We had a system and it worked.

I showered and chaged before opening the most recent book I got from the library and start to read.

_Just Listen _by Sarah Dessen. It was recommended to me back in Pheonix and I was only getting around to reading it now.

It was midnight when I stop reading. My eyes were heavy and I could still hear the television on low downstairs, Charlie always lowered it when he thought I was asleep. He was considerate like that.

As I fluffed my pillows and tugged my comforter around my shoulders in an attempt to get comfortable, I allow the noise of the rain hitting against my window and the howling wind from the storm that was predicted to hit our sleepy little town lull me into unconsciousness.

My last though is _Tomorrow is going to be one shit day. _I was right too. The entire school was buzzing with the rejection I had given Jasper.

If you didn't know before, you do now. In small towns, gossip is more important that oxygen to most people.

_**A/N: Sorry for the late update, please please please review! I really don't know if this story is any good if people don't review! I'll give you a teaser to the next chapter if you review :D I hope you enjoyed it. This was not beta'd. Please forgive any spelling or grammatical mistakes. Thank you :)**_


	9. Invasion of Privacy

**Chapter nine**

**Rumours**

"**_There's a kind of radar that you get, after years of being talked about and made fun of by other people. You can almost smell it when it's about to happen, can recognize instantly the sound of a hushed voice, lowered just enough to make whatever is said okay. I had only been in Colby for a few weeks. But I had not forgotten."__  
__―__Sarah Dessen__,__Keeping the Moon_**

I was in Hell. No. Worse. Hell was listening to Renee rant and rave about how _wonderful _and _Gorgeous _Phil was and how they were absolutely _Perfect _they were for each other.

No, this was worse than hell.

_This was __**High School.**_

As soon as I arrived at school the vultures descended. It began with Jessica bouncing her way up to me as I wander towards my locker, still not fully awake despite the cup of coffee, the bowl of cereal and the shower I had had before driving to school.

"Bella! Bella! Wait up! We have _so _much to talk about!" Jessica squealed. It was evident that Jessica had never mastered the art of subtlety.

I sighed. "What's up Jess?" I internally rolled my eyes. Her eyes practically glittered when I replied.

"Bella, best friend to best friend...why'd you reject him? He was your ticket to popularity! Plus I heard from Tiffany who heard from Maria that Jasper is_ definitely from Texas!"_ Jessica giggled loudly, attracting a lot of unwanted attention.

I blushed slightly, from the attention I was receiving and the thinly veiled innuendo.

Wait..back up..did she say _**Best Friends?**_

Oh Hell to the No!

I growled to myself. She could at least Pretend to be worried about me and not her popularity!

Fortunately for Jess and I, the bell rang and I had to head for class.

I could feel their stares on my back as I walked through the halls.

I was dreading lunch. It would mean even more staring and judgment.

He wouldn't give up. His sister thought it would be a great idea for me to sit at their table. The popular table. They invited me to sit with them in front of the entire cafeteria. I didn't know how to say no! I sat there awkwardly. The cheerleaders were either way to friendly or way to snide for me to be in any way comfortable and the footballers just hit on me. Repeatedly.

I soon figured out that Rosalie was trying to play cupid but I feared she was simply giving Jasper a false hope. She had convinced him that I would agree to date him if he showed that he was really interested. That I wasn't just another whore. That he wasn't a "Wham Bam Thank You Ma'am" kind of guy.

Unfortunately for me, that was exactly what I did need. I needed proof that I wasn't a game for him. An easy lay or worse, some sort of dare. I couldn't date him because I couldn't trust him. I wouldn't trust him. At least, that was what I had thought.

I know this may sound ridiculous, but to this day, I have no idea where my trust issues came from while I was in High School. Sure, I knew where the came from After. But who could blame me? They broke my heart, Crushed my trust and humiliated me. I wasn't sure if I could ever forgive them for that betrayal.

Rosalie tried her best, I'll give her that. She spent the entire lunch going on and on about how wonderful her brother was. Meanwhile, I spent lunch ignoring glares and stares from every junior and senior in Forks High.

Jasper spent lunch smiling at me and trying to engage me in a discussion about football. Football. That didn't last long, as you can imagine.

Unfortunately for me, I had English after lunch – one of the many classes I had with Jasper, except, in this class, we sat together.

The class went on for what felt like hours. Jasper didn't try to speak to me, however he did watch me out of the corner of his eye as did everyone else in the class with the exception of the teacher.

I frowned to myself. Glad that the day was nearly over.

By the time final bell had rang, I was exhausted. Rosalie, Jasper. Jessica, Lauren and Mike had all managed to corner me somewhere and ask dozens of questions.

_Why won't you go out with him? You'd be adorable together!_

_Why did you say no? Are you not attracted to me?_

_You could be so popular! Why not say yes? OMG! Are you a lesbian?_

_Gawd Bella, Are you stupid? You are so naive to think he would ever ask you out again now that you've rejected him! Social Suicide babe!_

_You know, you and I could totally go out to get your mind off of Hale if you want..? _Cue creepy wink.

I left the school as fast as my short little legs would carry me and shot out of the parking Lot faster than you could say "Pity Date".

You know, I can take the whispers. The theories. The rumours. The gossip. The backstabbing and the fake friendships. I can it all. Except one thing. I cannot stand any invasion to my privacy. Looking back, I realise that moving to a small town would have an effect on my privacy, A bad one.

That wouldn't be a problem, I wouldn't have even known if it weren't for Charlie.

That's right. Someone had thought to _congratulate _the Police Chief on his _Baby Girl _finally growing up and getting herself a boyfriend. Jasper Hale. Every fathers dream. Or so we all thought...

**A/n: Please review. Hope you like it. It isn't beta'd, all mistakes are mine.**


	10. Charlie

_**Chapter Ten**_

_**Impulsiveness can be charming but deliberation can have an appeal, as well.  
(****Sarah Dessen****,"Along for the Ride")**_

Charlie took the news of my "dating" Jasper rather well, I think.

Well...he did after the initial shock, awe, background check and inquisition. He didn't understand how I "Didn't know I was dating him".

In fact, after explaining that I had rejected Jasper and hadn't agreed to go out with him and he was now trying to "Woo" me, Charlie decided to play devils advocate.

Charlie had decided to use his benefits of being the chief of police and do a background check on the _entire _Hale family.

Apparently, they were all squeaky clean because he felt the need to _encourage _his _only _daughter to date the youngest male Hale.

"He could be good for you, Bella" He said.

"You need to start acting normal Bells, You don't have to be the parent of the house anymore, you _can _act like a teenager." He said.

"He seems like a good boy" He said.

Yeah? Well you know what I said?

"Look Cha-Dad, I don't even like him that much! We would never last together so why waste time? You and I both know that these next two years are really important if I want to get into Dartmouth, I need to focus on my studies and my extracurricular activities. Especially since I'm going to need a scholarship!"

I was right too. I needed to focus on my studies and my outside school activities if I wanted to get into Dartmouth.

Turns out, I was also right about Jasper and I not lasting. Sometimes, being right doesn't feel that great.

~~~~It was his mistake~~~~

After Charlie and I had made our agreement that _If _Jasper asked me out again, I would agree and would _"see where it goes" _-Charlie's words, not mine, I headed upstairs to my bedroom to finish off some projects and papers that I'll admit, didn't _necessarily _have to be in anytime soon. In fact, one project didn't have to be until after Christmas, and I had already nearly finished it!

My bedroom was my safe Haven. It was simple. Filled with Blacks, whites, greys and silvers. It was small, but comfortable. I had a bed, some storage space, a desk for my laptop and a closet. It was all I needed. It was perfect for me.

Every time I enter my bedroom, I am reminded of how good a father Charlie is. Despite the fact he hadn't seen me for years, he still went out and updated my bedroom when he found out I was coming home.

The only thing I had to do was pick out a rug to add a dash of colour.

He hadn't seen me in years, and yet, he knew me better than my mother ever had.

It warmed my heart when I thought about Charlie.

He was a quiet guy, never said much, but when he did speak, the words he spoke were always thoughtful, considerate and meaningful.

In a lot of ways, Charlie and I are similar. We are both quiet, sarcastic, loving people who blush when complimented and appreciate any kindness that comes our way.

Charlie was a giver. He loved his Job as Chief of Police. He really felt the need to protect and serve. Despite the long hours he pulled and the multiple weekend shifts, I knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that if I called him saying I wanted to spend some daddy-daughter time with him, he would come home. That if I was sick, he would come bring me some chicken soup, that if I was heartbroken, he would buy me chocolate.

I knew, above all else, I was Charlie's pride and Joy.

I was his everything.

I was his shining ray of hope, in dark times.

I was his world.

I was his daughter.

I was his baby girl.

And for these reasons, I have never and will never, blame him for my impending heartbreak, because I knew, with everything that I am, that Charlie was only trying to encourage me to be a normal teenager. To fall in love. To get married. To have kids. To be _Happy._

_He just wanted me to be happy._

It was for that reason, and that reason only, that Charlie _ever _encouraged me to date Jasper Whitlock Hale.

And I know for a fact, that to this day, Charlie still hasn't forgiven himself for pushing me to date him.

For pushing me in the direction of hurt, pain, heartbreak and Betrayal.

I have tried -and failed- many times to convince him that in the end, it was all worth it.

My heartbreak lead me to Edward. Lead me to my family. Lead me to my future. It lead my to my happiness, and I will, forever, thank him for that.

~~~~Chapter 10~~~~

I fell asleep to the sound of rain hitting my window after a long night of working on projects and papers.

Surprisingly, I found it soothing, and I drifted off to sleep.

I woke to my alarm blaring. It was Linkin Park's _what I've done_ that really woke me up after the initial blast of generic ear-piercing ring.

I sit up, my hair in its usual haystack and my mouth dry and scratchy from sleeping with my mouth open.

I glance around my room. It was clean and tidy, my schoolbag sitting in the corner, already filled with the books I would need for class. My laptop sat upon my desk, turned off but the screen still up. Light was pouring ip my one window, settling upon a spot on my floor, right beside my bright blue shaggy rug. I smiled, yawned and stretched. My back arched, my head thrown back and my toes curled.

Ah...Morning!

I was in a good mood, I had slept well and had dreams of college acceptance letters, pet puppies and a good workout.

I slide out of bed and quickly dress in a sports bra, yoga pants and some sneakers.

I was going for a run before school.

The route I take goes through and around the town and then follows a short path through the forest. It was the perfect route for me.

With my Ipod blaring in my ears, I began my run. Past the church, the post office, the police station, the preacher's house and down a residential street. As I was passing a large house, beautifully painted with a well taken car of garden, I was joined on my run by none other than Rosalie Hale.

I ignored her. I had no idea what she wanted and I was, in no way, going to let her ruin my run. And my good mood.

I continued my run,finishing my final three miles and stopped outside my house. I pulled my earphones out of my ears and switched my ipod off as Rosalie panted and groaned beside me. She had her body bent, her hands grasping her knees as she tried to catch her breath.

"Do you do that _Every morning?" _She panted.

"Not every morning. Five days a week. Why?" I asked, politely ignoring the fact that she had interupted my run.

"Jesus Christ! Why would you do that five days a week! I think I died half way through that damn run!" She groaned in response.

We stayed silent as we entered the kitchen. She sat as I began to make breakfast for Charlie. It was only just gone seven and I knew he would be up soon.

"Why did you join me?" I asked, not letting her see my expression as I rooted around in the refridgerator.

She was silent for a while. Pondering what I had asked.

"I need to know why. Why he isn't good enough for you. Why you turned him down. Why you won't give him the time of day." She replied, her voice soft. Her tone confused.

It was _way _to early in the morning to be dealing with this Bullshit, I thought to myself.

_**A/N: Please review :) This wasn't Beta'd, sorry for any spelling mistakes :) Please please please review :) Links on profile! Check'em out! Suggestions welcome :)**_


	11. Dating

**Chapter eleven:**

**Relationships:**

"But I think, personally, that it would be worse to have been alone all that time. Sure, maybe I would have protected my heart from some things, but would that really have been better? To hold myself apart because I was too scared that something might no be forever?"  
―Sarah Dessen,_This Lullaby_

I don't know what to say to her.

I don't know how to explain to her.

I don't know If I _can _explain to her.

It's not that he "isn't good enough for me".

I just...couldn't trust him.

It wouldn't work.

I don't want a High School Romance.

They were overrated as far as I was concerned.

However, I _did _make that agreement with Charlie...

So I told what I had been telling myself all morning.

"Rosalie, if he asks again, I will accept, ok?" I sighed.

Nothing good will come of this, I told myself, and I was right.

Rosalie squealed, a wide grin plastered on her face.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I knew it! I fuckin' knew it! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! I fuckin' _knew it! _The first day you came to school, I said 'That girl is perfect for Jazz' and I was fuckin' right! I can't wait! We'll be sisters! You're going to date, get married, have beautiful brown haired blue eyed babies! I'm going to be a aunt!" Rose ranted and raved on for what felt like hours. In reality, it was only about five minutes.

She danced around my kitchen, her golden blonde hair flying around her like a glorious halo.

Wait!

Did she say...?

_Married?_

_Babies?_

_Sisters?_

_She's going to be an aunt?_

_Oh holy fuck...what did I just get myself into?_

Rose left soon after Charlie could be heard upstairs. She didn't want to be an inconvenience and for that, I was glad. I didn't want to have to explain to my father why Jasper's sister is in our house before breakfast has even been eaten.

The rest of my morning runs smoothly. I shower, dress, go to school. You know, the usual.

Oh, and Jasper Hale asked me out again.

I accepted.

The gossip mill went wild.

Before lunch, I had already been an ex-druggie, an ex-model, an on-the-run fugitive, a blackmailer, pregnant (with Jaspers baby) and had been asked out by nearly the entire male population of my high school.

Apparently, if you're good enough for Jasper Hale, you are good enough for everyone.

_Have I mentioned how much I hated my high school experience?_

_Because I did. I really fucking did._

_Rumours._

_Gossip._

_Judgement._

_Glares._

_Stares._

_Nobody likes the girl that dates Jasper Hale except people who didn't want to date Jasper Hale._

_As I'm sure you can tell, I didn't have many friends in High School._

_**~~~~~Two month Time skip~~~~~**_

School had gotten marginally better over time. While I still got straight A's, Sat at the "Popular" table, was best friends with the captain of the cheerleading squad and dating the captain of the football team, I was still not that well liked among the rest of the junior and senior year.

I didn't really mind to be honest, I found my time already stretched between Rose, Jasper, Charlie, Me-time, school and sleep.

I didn't have time for much else.

"So, do you want to go?" Jasper asked as he walked me to class. We were holding hands. It was still awkward for me, but Jasper seemed perfectly content.

"Eh..what?" I replied. I had zoned out. I had abso-fuckin-lutely no idea what he was talking about.

"The dance, Bella, you know? The prom? Do you want to go? I bet we could be voted prom king and queen! You'd look great with a crown!" He laughed and joked.

Prom.

Dancing.

A dress.

Not my cup of tea.

But I had to make an effort.

"Sure Jazz, I guess." I sighed, I really hated dressing up.

"Great! We'll have a great time Bella! I promise!" He grinned and pecked my cheek. His smile lighting up my face.

While I may not be excited, Jasper was, and that made me happy.

I was happy that he was happy.

Now I just had to get a prom dress.

Shit!

**A/N: Please review! Please!**


	12. Dartmouth

It was his mistake:

Chapter 12:

"**I am coming to terms with the fact that loving someone requires a leap of faith, and that a soft landing is never guaranteed."****  
****―****Sarah Dessen****,**_**This Lullaby**_

Prom had come and gone. Jasper had been right in his suspicions, He and I did, infact, win King and Queen.

I had worn a gorgeous, A-line, one shouldered blue dress and he had worn a black suit and tie.

It was the cliche prom night that most of the girls from Forks had dreamed of.

Jasper arrived at my house in a white limo, holding a blood red rose and a corsage. He and Charlie bonded briefly over sports for a few minutes before I made my "entrance".

Rosalie had spent the day with me, primping and prodding, waxing and moisturising, plucking and shaping. She had been in heaven. I had been in hell.

Jasper complimented me endlessly throughout the night. Cliche words of love, beauty and adoration slipped past his lips at regular intervals,. While I'm sure his words were, at the time, well-intentioned and said in the hopes of convincing me that he was my perfect guy, in reality, they only served to irritate me.

Against my better judgment, I danced with both Jasper and Rose, and later headed down to La Push beach for the after party.

I'll be honest, the after party was basically a group of horny teenagers sneaking off into the darkness with their dates to have sex.

Unfortunately for Jasper, he was not one of those "lucky" teenagers.

Rosalie, however, was.

By the end of the night, Rose's sexy, bright red dress was still in place, emphasising her curves and giving her skin an etheral glow.

Say what you want about Rosalie Hale, but everyone has to admit that the girl is B-E-A-U-Tiful!

After Prom, school seemed to settle down. My spare time was spent studying, hanging out with Jazz and Rose and reading. Work was the same as always, Mike hitting on me and shelves that needed to be restocked.

The only thing that really changed was how I felt about Jasper.

Over the months, I had begun to establish...feelings...for him.

I was falling in love with him, and that scared the shit out of me.

I wasn't _that _girl.

I was a city girl, not a small-town girl.

I had dreams, aspirations.

I wanted to go to college.

I wanted a career.

I didn't want a high-school sweetheart.

I didn't want a boyfriend.

I didn't want to do what everyone in town expected of me.

I didn't want to settle down with Jasper after High school.

I didn't want to marry at eighteen.

I didn't want to bring little Hales into the world at such a young age!

In a town like Forks, most of the girls settle down with their high-school sweethearts, most don't go to college, they leave that to the guys. The guys get jobs or go to college, they provide for their families.

I didn't want that, and thankfully, Charlie didn't want that for me either.

Jasper hadn't said the three little words outright until our one year anniversary, but he had implied it often.

"I love the.."

"I love how you..."

I love...about you"

He said it often after he declared his "undying love" for me.

However, for me, it took a lot longer.

While I had been in Junior year when I fell in love with Jasper, I was in freshman year of college before I had admitted it.

There was always something holding me back when it came to Jasper.

Deep down, there was a serious lack of trust.

I didn't mind if he went out with the guys without me.

I didn't mind if he was alone with other girls.

I trusted him to be honest with me.

I just didn't trust him with my heart.

I guess I felt that if I didn't say those three little words, it wouldn't hurt as much if we broke up.

That our relationship wouldn't have been as...strong. As important to me.

I thought that if he didn't know I loved him, then he couldn't take my love and shove it back in my face.

It took me nearly three years to tell him I loved him.

It took him less than a minute to take my love, my trust, my heart, and crush it all.

The school year passed incredibly quickly, and before I knew it, Jasper and Rose were graduating and preparing for college.

Both the Hales were going to Harvard. Rose for finance, Jazz for Business.

I had wanted to go to Dartmouth. I wanted to study culinary arts.

I wanted to major in culinary arts, minor in business.

That was my dream.

To be a sucess.

To own a well known restaurant or two.

To be a professsional.

I wanted to be the next Gordon Ramsey.

I succeeded.

A year after Jazz and Rose left Forks, I followed.

I moved to Hanover and brought my freshly painted truck with me.

I loved it.

Dartmouth agreed with me.

I had an awesome roommate.

I did really well in class.

I had a boyfriend who adored me.

I had two best friends. Rosalie and Alice.

I visited Jasper and Rosalie every weekend, or they visited me.

I went home to Forks every Holiday.

I spoke on the phone with my dad every few days.

I had a real college experience.

I grew and bloomed as a person.

I was finally happy, and everyone knew it.

College was where I shined.

I got a job working part time at a bakery, to help pay my way. I had gotten a scholarship to dartmouth, I had my saving from working and I had some money from a college fund that Charlie set up, but I wanted to work a little. It was fun and it was experience.

I wasn't far from Jazz and Rose, only an hour and a half, so we saw each other regularly.

Rosalie also had a great college experience. In fact, her first real friend was Alice.

Alice was short, not even five feet. She was spunky and rich, her hair cut in a spiky bob and her personality was bright, cheerful but in your face. She was controlling and liked to get her way. In a few ways, she was similar to a toddler.

She _always_ got her way. It was irritating, I suppose. But I put up with this because she was Rosalie's friend.

Alice...well, she grows on you.

It didn't take long before she was my best friend (besides Rose, of course). We did a lot together. Studied, watched movies, went shopping. We were best friends. She soon became the sister I never had.

Rose was ecstatic that I had taken so well to Alice. We soon became sisters. All three of us.

Jasper loved the Idea of Rose and I being besties. He loved us both, so when we added another friend to our previous duo, he hadn't even blinked.

You know, until he realised that she was hot, that she liked to wear short, tight, revealing clothes and that whenever I wasn't around, she liked to flirt like mad with him.

Alice wanted Jasper badly.

In the end, she got him.

But she lost me.

She lost Rose.

She lost most of her college friends-mainly due to Rose not being shy in divulging all the details of her and Jazz's betrayal.

I guess Jasper felt that he could have his cake, and eat it too.

He had me, the perfect future wife. I could cook, clean, I was loving and kind. Warm and inviting.

And he had Alice. Beautiful, carefree, easy Alice. She would fuck him. She would dress up, tease him. She couldn't cook if her life depended on it, but she could drink. For a tiny girl, she sure liked her alcohol.

Jasper and I hadn't had sex. Ever.

I didn't put out.

It's not what you think.

Jasper and Rose grew up in a strong religious background.

Jasper wanted to wait until marriage and quite frankly, I didn't really care about sex, so I agreed.

He later told me that he had been honest about sex and marriage, that he had been a virgin until Alice.

He told me that the first time, he had been a little drunk. She had climbed into bed with him after a night out and rubbed her naked body all over his. She had gotten him aroused and had teased him. Licking and sucking. Biting and nipping.

He told me that from what he remembers of that night, she rode him quick and hard cowgirl style.

She had been perfectly sober.

He had drank only two beers.

He hadn't really been drunk. Of that I am sure.

And she didn't really have to try very hard to get him aroused. Something I am also very sure of.

When he told me of that night, not long after I caught them cheating, I think a part of me died.

We sat in a coffe shop just of Dartmouth campus, about a month after I had caught them cheating. A month since I had thrown my engagement ring at a very naked Jasper while a very surprised Alice did her best to cover up her also naked body with my bedsheets.

My bedsheets.

When he told me of their betrayal, his voice quiet in the near-empty coffee shop, he had tears in his eyes.

So did I.

He told about every encounter they had.

Every secret they kept.

Every room they fucked in.

Every person who knew about the affair.

Every position they had tried.

He told about all the times he had "tried to end it with her".

About how he _loved _me.

_Wanted _me.

_Needed _me.

_Missed _me.

Well too fucking bad Jasper Hale.

You fucking Lost me!

**A/N: This was not beta'd. Please review :) Links on profile.**


	13. Graduation

It was his mistake

Chapter thirteen:

**A/N: Just some quotes I think work well with this chapter :)**

"My heart was taken by you... broken by you... and now it is in pieces because of you."

"Sometime you just have to hold your head up high, blink away the tears and say good-bye."

"So... from now on... when you think of me... just remember that I could've been the best thing you ever had."

"Relationships are like glass. Sometimes it's better to leave them broken than try to hurt yourself putting it back together."

I remember how proud my father had been when I graduated High-School.

He clapped so hard when they called my name and handed me my certificate. He smiled widely that day, his good mood was infectious.

We went out for dinner in Port Angeles. We celebrated my graduation and after dinner, Charlie dropped me off at the Hale's and drove home, having an early night after working a double shift the previous day.

Rose and Jasper had come down from college to watch me graduate. They, along withh their parents, sat in the gym a row behind my dad, and cheered loudly as my name was called.

Rose was wearing a bright yellow, daring dress when I arrived. She had gone straight home after congratulating me after the ceremony to get ready for our night out.

Jasper had gone with her. He was wearing some dark-wash jeans, a deep blue shirt -untucked, of course- and some black leather shoes.

He look fantastic. And he knew it.

I knocked on their front door, not yet comfortable to just wander in-despite being told my every member of the Hale family that I was more than welcome to drop by and wander in whenever I wanted.

Mr. Hale answered the door, still wearing his suit from work, however his tie was nowhere to be seen.

"Bella! How are you? I'm so sorry we couldn't make it to your graduation, I was held back at work and Lily got caught in traffic in Seattle!" He rambled on while pulling me into his standard '_I'm-so-glad-to-see-you-I-hope-you-don't-mind-my-squeezing-the-shit-out-of-you!'_

"Don't worry about it Mr. Hale." I replied, hugging him back. "Jazz and Rose made it, so it's all good" I laughed as he chuckled in response.

"Bells! How many times have I told you to call me Johnathon? You, my dear, are my future daughter! Any daughter of mine can call me by my first name! Hell! Call me Dad!" He joked, winking at me while pulling me into the foyer and out of the cold.

I laughed at his joking, already used to his good-natured ribbing about marrying Jazz.

Mr. Hale pulled back from our embrace, his hand firmly squeezing my shoulders as he judged the outfit I was wearing. The outfit _his _daughter picked out, forced onto me in a dressing room, forced off me in a dressing room and the continued on to force me to buy it.

I'll admit, though, I did look good.

"You look beautiful, doll. Why, if I was twenty years younger, Jasper would have some serious competition!" He joked.

He laughed while I blushed.

Johnathon Hale was well known for his great knowledge of the law, his beautiful wife and family, and his compliments.

Everyone knew where Jasper Hale got his charms and good-looks.

Johnathon Hale could charm the panties off a nun if he wanted to.

Not that he would,though. Johnathon was completely and utterly in love with his wife, Lily.

Lily had once told me that she got a kick out of watching Johnathon wink, joke, compliment and flirt insanely with other women, mainly because he did it so blatantly and jokingly, that while the compliments may be true, nobody could possibly take him seriously.

He was a jokester and a flirt, which, I think, was part of the attraction that Lily had for him.

He was light-hearted and funny. A real _nice _guy.

A real decent guy. Johnathon always managed to make me laugh, no matter my mood.

I always wondered why he had chosen Law as his profession, because the guy could seriously be a comedian. Or a model..Yes, he is _that _good-looking. I'm talking, George Clooney and Patrick Dempsey good looking People.

We continue our banter as we make our way into the kitchen, waiting for both Jasper and Rosalie to finish getting ready.

Jasper was the first to make his entrance. He swaggered in, dressed to impress. His Million dollar smile firmly in place as he came up behind me, gently wrapping his arms around my waist and squeezing me from behind.

We don't speak, but we do smile at each other.

Something I noticed after we broke up, was the unusually large amount of time that we spent in silence.

It wasn't awkward silence or comfortable silence.

It was just...silence.

As if we had nothing to say.

I think, in the end, we really _didn't _have anything to say.

Rose followed not long after, making her grand entrance in a way only Rose could.

Elegant, sophisticated, graceful, beautiful, and giggling like a schoolgirl.

I laughed at her as she wobbled on her heels. I had told her time and time again, running down stairs in heels isn't a good idea! Did she listen to me?

_Of course not! Rosalie Hale knows everything there is to know about clothes, jewellery and shoes!_

_No buts, no cuts, no coconuts!_

Rose squeals when she notices me.

She rambled on and on about the dress I was wearing and how good it looks, not even taking the time to say goodbye to her parents before dragging me outside to her car.

I ignore her mumbles and call out a quick goodbye to the Hale parents as Jasper slides into the drivers seat of Rose's car.

Whenever the three of us go anywhere together, Jazz always drives. I suppose it's so Rose and I can talk.

By the time Rosalie has finished her rant about my dress, Jasper was pulling into the parking lot of some new club in Port A.

_Dusk _was written in Jazzy red letters above the door. A long line of people were waiting to go in, all in varying states of undress.

The club was for over 21's.

That didn't stop Rosalie, though.

Neither did the queue.

Rose sauntered right up to the bouncer at the door, ignoring the girls at the front of the queue who were bitching, and whispered in his ear.

The guy nodded, looking dazed, and showed us through, not even charging us at the door.

Jazz just laughed at Rose, but I was worried. What exactly was it that she had said to the bouncer to let us in, free of charge?

Whenever I asked, she never told.

**~~~IWHM~~~**

The club was alive, the music was loud and the alcohol was flowing. Jazz and Rose were in their heaven. Me? Not so much.

Jazz got us drinks while Rose found us a table.

Vodka and cranberry for Rose, a beer for Jazz and a coke for me.

I didn't drink alcohol, and we'd need a designated driver to get home. I sure as hell wasn't going to all my dad _The Chief of police_ to pick us up, with my best friend and boyfriend drunk off their asses. He'd kill me.

The two Hale twins spent their night drinking and having fun, essentially celebrating a graduation they didn't make while I spent the night sipping soda and having an intellectual conversarion about books with a heartbroken girl named Angela, whom, I later discovered, was planning on going to Dartmouth as well. She wanted to study nursing.

Angela was lovely. We spent the night talking about books, movies, shakepeare, her now ex boyfriend and about Rose and Jazz.

She seemed to sincerely like Rose, but was wary of Jasper. I wasn't sure why.

The night ended early when Jasper and Rose – both incredibly drunk- decided to play I never at the table, in front of both Angela and I.

After four rounds and discovering that, one, Rose has incredibly vivid sexual fantasies and two, Jasper used to have a crush on the lady in the police station who answered the phones, I called it quits and dragged both their drunk asses outside to the car.

Saying a quick goodbye to Angela and swapping cell numbers, I drove the twins back to their house and proceeded to head home.

Despite the shit night out, I was smiling widely when I settled in to sleep that night.

I had graduated High-school.

I was going to college.

I was going to complete my dream.

I had a boyfriend.

I had a best friend.

My boyfriend and best friend got along-always a bonus.

My dad and I have improved our relationship greatly.

My mother and I were finally speaking more often-albeit, through emails.

I was so fucking happy.

I was normal.

~~~~**IWHM**

After Jasper and I broke up, I was devastated. However, as the months passed, the only time I every really thought of that night was when I needed to be reminded that in the end, it all works out.

I had been sad and friendless when I first arrived in Forks.

By the time I left, I was happy, had a best friend, and a boyfriend.

It worked out in the end.

Sure, it didn't last long, just a couple of years.

But those years were, for most part, happy ones.

And that is what's important, right?

To be happy?

**A/N: LINKS ON PROFILE, PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	14. Pickup lines

It was his mistake

Chapter 14

The summer before college was a fun one. I spent my days enjoying myself or working at the store for college money.

Charlie had been working a lot since he found out I wanted to go to Dartmouth so when he took some days off, they were usually spent ether fishing with his friends or doing stuff with Bella.

I had spent days reading books, watching movies – at home and in Port Angeles- and hanging out with Rose and Jasper.

Renee had called one day, about two weeks before I was due to fly out and visit and told me that she "wouldn't be around so there was no point in visiting". I had been hurt and upset, Renee couldn't even take time out if her "Busy" schedule for her own daughter. Charlie had been furious!

"It's ridiculous Bella! I cannot believe she is that petty! You had every right to move here to live with me! I am your father! She has no reason to hold this grudge on you! You needed to have some semblance of normality!" Charlie ranted and raved as he paced up and down in the kitchen of the home they shared together.

Bella sighed quietly as Charlie continued to air his discontent. At first, Bella had been hurt and upset, but after taking a moment she realise this was typical "Renee". She was mad that Bella "chose" Charlie over her and she was punishing Bella.

Bella sighed again, louder.

"It's Ok dad, I'll just spend some more time at work, save some extra money for college. It'll be alright." Bella interrupted Charlie again. She was suddenly so very tired. Just the thought of more hours at Newtons was giving her a headache.

"No! Enough is enough Bells! I can provide for you any way I can, just like every other father should! No, why don't you and Rose go up to Seattle for the week, sight see, do some shopping, get whatever you need for college? It'll be fun, and a good experience to be away from home." Charlie muttered while nodding, obviously pleased with his new idea.

That was the reason Bella was stood in line in the middle of a coffee shop in Seattle two weeks later, quietly laughing at Rose's attempts to turn down a random guy who had taken it upon himself to use every cheesy pick-up line in the book on Rose.

"Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?"

"For a moment I thought I had died and gone to heaven. Now I see that I am very much alive, and heaven has been brought to me."

"You look cold. Want to use me as a blanket? "

"You're so beautiful that you made me forget my pickup line. "

The guy wouldn't let up with his lines, but I think Rose liked it. She smiled and laughed, shaking her head at the good-looking, seemingly kind-hearted guy who was doing anything to keep her attention on him.

He seemed like a genuinely nice guy, so when Rose gave me a look when he asked her to sit with him for a coffee, I subtley nodded my approval while he was looking away. She smiled shyly at him and nodded in agreement.

His smile lit up his face.

He was ecstatic.

I sat across from them, reading my novel while they chatted and flirted back and forth.

He invited her out to a club, however upon discovering that she was only 19, where as he was 22, he changed his mind, instead inviting her to see a film with him. From the smile and nod of agreement, I know that internally, Rose was swooning.

I smiled to myself as time passed, Rosalie was happily talking to Emmett, telling him all about her first year in Harvard and about her best friend (me!) and her brother.

Emmett in turn, described his family vaguely, mentioning a brother and a sister, but giving very little detail.

Rose hadn't noticed his vague answers, but I did.

For the next two weeks, every night Emmett would take Rosalie out, dinners, movies, shows, bowling, walks in the park, clubs and picnics.

Rose was in heaven. Emmett treated her like a princess, always smiling, always happy, he was the light-hearted to her bitch-persona. He smiled at her like she was his sun, like she had hung the moon.

Rose looked at him the same way.

What Rosalie especially liked about Emmett was that he never expected more. They kissed and cuddled but that was all. He treated her like a precious jem, not some blonde bimbo that he could fuck and ditch.

I was glad she was happy. Her happiness was so evident that she walked around with a large grin on her face nearly every day.

She was high on lust and love, making her a delight to be around.

Emmett was polite and respectfully, funny and sweet. He was full of compliments and flirts, often jokingly hitting on me, though we all knew he saw me more as a little sister.

His short curly black hair, big blue eyes and large dimples made Rosalie melt every time he looked at her.

It was our second last night in Seattle, Jasper and I hadn't spoken in days but it hadn't bothered me.

Looking back, that was probably my first sign.

Rosalie had gone out with Emmett, to dinner and a play. Wearing a beautiful cocktail dress she had bought earlier that day, Rose had practically glided out the door when Emmett knocked.

I stayed in, watched "Taken" and ate take-out. I simply relaxed after a long day of watching Rosalie shop.

I was very tired.

**A/N: Crappy filler chapter, I know. I hope to update soon. Please REVIEW! :) :) **


	15. Home Again

It was his mistake

Chapter 15

Home Again

"**Love is missing someone whenever you're apart, but some how feeling warm inside because you're close in heart."**

"**I don't miss you: I miss the person I thought you were"**

Rose spent our last day in Seattle with Emmett, something I had fully expected when the announced their "Official-ness" as a couple.

It had been decided among the two of them that the weekend following our arrival home, Emmett would travel down from Seattle and stay from Friday night to Monday morning to meet Rose's parents and Jasper.

Emmett seemed to be looking forward to it, and why shouldn't he?

He was only three years older than her.

He had a stable job..._what exactly _he did, I wasn't really sure, but _he _said it was a stable job so I suppose I can't really argue with him, can I?

He was a good-looking guy, Rosalie and he would have _gorgeous _children, which I'm sure would be something that Rose's mother would be thinking about.

He drove a nice car, something Jasper would be looking at.

He wore expensive clothes, Armani suits,Guccities, designer shoes. You know, designerclothing.

He seemed to genuinely care about Rose, which is obviously very important.

But there was _something _about him that I just didn't trust. Something about him that just didn't sit right.

He was too..._vague._

He never answered any of my questions outright.

He never gave any real answers when I asked about his family, his job, his friends or his hobbies.

It was like he knew a secret that I didn't know. He would smile sadly to himself, or look away smugly, or laugh sardonically.

It was really beginning to piss me off.

I loved Rosalie like she was my sister**,**I wanted to be sure that he wouldn't hurt her. That he wouldn't lie to her, cheat on her, or worse.

I think he found my suspicion amusing at times, to be honest, if it were me, I probably would too.

I mean, come on, the guy is like 6 foot 6 inches. Why the hell would he be afraid of a five-foot-four one-hundred-and-ten-pounds teenagegirl?

Other than the fact that said girl's dad was a cop, of course.

***IWHM***

My arrival home was not what I expected. As soon as I stepped through my front door, I was wrapped in a giant bear hug. Charlie had hugged me.

_Charlie _had hugged me!

"Oh thank God you're home! It's been too long!" Charlie muttered into my hair, "I haven't eaten right since you left. How the _hell _do you work the oven? The knobs and buttons wouldn't work for me!"

I laughed to myself, I had tried to teach him how to use our new oven before I left but no, Charlie was a _man. Men _knew how to work appliances! I had no doubt that for the two weeks I was in Seattle, Charlie ate nothing but take-out and food from the Diner.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around Charlie's waist, hugging him back.

"It's all good dad, I'll cook dinner soon, okay? I just need to unpack and then I'll find something to make." I laughed as he grinned.

"Great!" He replied, giving me one last squeeze before releasing me and grabbing my bags for me, carrying them upstairs before I can say a word.

Charlie was good like that.He was a true gentleman, believing that men should open car doors and carry bags and whatnot.

He absolutely hated the thought of women being disrespected. I think that was why he became a cop in the first place.

*****IWHM*****

Jasper grinned widely when he saw me the next day, giving me a soft hug and a glance over he kissed my forehead and told me he missed me. I believed him.

I probably shouldn't have. But I did.

I had come over to the Hale's house for dinner the next day, much to Emmett's surprise. He hadn't realisedthat I was dating Jasper or that Johnathon and Lily loved me, like I was their other daughter.

Dinner went smoothly, Johnathon grilling Emmett like any father should.

"How old are you?"

"Do you have a job?"

"What do you do?"

"What do you do in your spare time?"

"Have you had many girlfriends?"

"Have you ever cheated on any of your past girlfriends?"

"What is your family like?"

"What does your father do for a living?"

"Are your parents still together?"

"Do you have any intention of ever marrying?"

"What about kids? Do you like kids?"

"Have you ever been to prison, Emmett? Ever been arrested?"

The questions went on for hours, Emmett answering them all in his own way. Most of them honest and upfront, others vague and allowing for interpretation.

Johnathon didn't trust him either.

Internally, I was glad. I wasn't the only one.

In the end, I had been right not to trust him.

Not because he cheated or anything, but because he

_had _lied.

That being said, if you compared the way Emmett lied to Rose, to the way Jasper lied to me, Emmett'slies meant little in comparison.

He had told her the truth in the end. Shedidn't have to stumble across the truth, not like I had.

I think his...little white lies...were far more acceptable thanthe giant, black, unforgivable lies Jasper had told me. Especially because in the end, Edward had explained to me _why _both he and Emmett had to tell these little white lies.

Sorry, I seem to be rambling. You probably don't understand what the hell I'm talking about...I suppose I had better explain...

**A/N: Links on profile, please review.**


	16. Shades of Grey- Falling from heights

It was his mistake

Chapter 16

Shades of Grey

"**To open your heart to someone means exposing the scars of the past. "**

"**You can close your eyes to the things you do not want to see, but you cannot close your heart to the things you do not want to feel. "**

Moving day arrived faster than I had anticipated. I had spent every free moment over the summer making "To-Do" lists, marking boxes and packing up old clothes that I wouldn't wear over the summer but would need once I got to New Hamshire.

Charlie had thought it would be a good idea for him to take a week off work and to drive down with me after we had packed up my truck so he could help me unpack. Basically, Charlie was coming to do the heavy lifting.

I wasn't complaining.

I had packed all I thought I would need and even some things that I just didn't think I could part with.

As I was going all the way to Dartmouth, Charlie and I had come to the agreement that I would visit every holiday and that we would talk at least once a week. He hadn't been pleased at the thought of me not being home every weekend but his pride for me going all the way to _Dartmouth _over-ruled any dislike he had over me going so far away.

Although Charlie wasn't happy about the distance between us, he had no problem with the short distance between Jasper and I. Charlie was convinced that we would be married before I graduated and that our first child would be born before he was 40. Considering he was 18 when he has me, and I was 18 when I was heading off to college, I- along with every member of the Hale family and everyone who lived in Forks- thought exactly the same thing.

I can't say I was happy at the thought of being married in my teens and I was even _less _happy at the thought of being a teen mother.

I was still a child myself, I wasn't ready for children. Of course, back then, I had very little confidence or..._sight. _I couldn't see what was right in front of me.

It was all too perfect.

Everything was set out for us.

We had a plan.

We had a system.

We both 'knew' what we wanted.

We were both 'happy'.

Well, he was happy at least.

I was...comfortable.

Yes, comfortable.

I wasn't exstatic, I didn't wake up with a grin on my face and a skip in my step, but I had a routine. I had someone who cared.

I had someone who loved me.

I had someone who gave a shit, and at the time, that's all I thought I needed.

I needed someone to give a shit.

I needed someone-_anyone-_to talk to me.

To hold me.

To ask me about my day.

To care.

I needed someone to care.

I may have been just a teenager but I had spent most of my life taking care of others, and while in Forks, I had been given chance to have someone care for me and, I am ashamed to admit, I took that person who cared and I grabbed ahold of them, convincing myself that it was love, that this was what I wanted.

It wasn't love.

I know that now.

I was just _comfortable. _

He claims it was love, but what I have now, _this_ is_ Love._

Its unbelievable.

Uncontrollable.

It's passionate and all-consuming.

It is an adventure.

It's crazy.

There are no words to describe what I feel for Edward now, in comparison to what I felt for Jasper.

Being with Edward, Its like standing in the Botanical gardens, a slight, cool breeze in the air to keep everything cool and fresh. The colours are vibrant and rich, they contrast with each other, causing me to _really see_. The contrasts are what make us who we are.

Its hard to explain.

When I'm with him, it's like we're the only ones in the world.

He looks at me like I'm the only woman in the world.

Like I hold the answers to all his questions.

When I'm with him, I see the world in bright, vibrant colour.

But when I was with Jasper, I was blinded by the shades of grey.

It was all...just shades of grey.

Charlie sees that now. He sees how I am when I'm really happy. He sees how my eyes twinkle with happiness or mischief. He sees how I smile uncontrollably when Edward calls me on the phone, or when I receive a cute little text telling me he misses me.

He sees that I am now truly, unbelievably happy, and thats why he ignores what Edward does.

He ignores the illegality of it all.

He ignores the rumours and reports.

He ignores the clenching in the pit of his stomach when he hears about the string of bodies left dead all around Seattle, New York and Chicago.

He ignores his instincts because to him, nothing is more important than my happiness, and I love him for that.

The drive to New Hamshire was long. The periodical gas stops were the only thing that kept me sane. Charlie came in the truck with me because he was planning on catching a flight back.

As I expected, Charlie did all the heavy-lifting as I organised, arranged, re-arranged, put away, moved around and set up anything that I could lift, move or carry.

It was hectic and strange, but it worked for us.

It took two days, but by the time Charlie left, my apartment felt like a home away from home. It was small, but not two cramped. It had a kitchen, bedroom, sitting room, bathroom and it was perfect for just me.

Charlie insisted that I not live on the dorms, he didn't trust that I could study, sleep and eat with parties, guys and "potential threats" hear his baby girl.

I.e., he didn't want me around the guys.

I didn't mind, I actually wanted to live alone, not caring much for the parties and shenannigans that most college students dream of.

My college days for the first few months were a dream come true. I loved it there.

I loved the classes. I loved the people. I loved the cooking. I loved the grades I was getting. I loved the professors. I loved my apartment. I loved that my relationship with Jasper was thriving. I loved that Rosalie and I were closer than ever. I loved the business classes. I loved the learning. I loved the library and the coffee shops.

I spent most of my days on a natural high.

What I never thought about was that the higher you are, the harder you fall.

I fell very fucking far.

The fall...well, it hurt like a bitch.

**A/n: This was not beta'd. I'm a review whore...so...REVIEW! :) :)**


	17. Running

It was his mistake

Chapter 17

"Running"

"**Because this is what happens when you try to run from the past. It just doesn't catch up, it overtakes … blotting out the future."**

I woke to a knock on the door the day following Charlie's return to Forks. Glancing around, I rub sleep out of my eyes as I stumble towards the door, cursing every God, Goddess and Deity known to man that someone thought it would be a good idea to stop by at six AM.

Six AM is not a good time to stop by. Ever.

It was Jasper. Of course, who else would be stupid enough to come by at six AM?

Jasper had it in his head that mornings were God's gift to man and if you slept after the sun had risen, you were a sinner.

I was _sure _that wasn't in the bible.

"What?!" I groaned out angrily, he hadn't bothered coming with me and Charlie to see my apartment and he hadn't bothered to call to see how my unpacking went but he had no problem waking me up at the ass crack of dawn? Not going to fucking happen Asshole.

"Oh, good! You're up!" He smiled, as if he hadn't spent the last three minutes pounding on my door. Things had been changing since Jasper started college. He was less 'Jasper' and more 'douche-bag'. He used to be so kind, so sweet, so...Jasper. But now, it's like he only did stuff with me because he had to. Like he felt compelled to go on dates, to come visit. He didn't do it because he wanted to, but because he _had _to. This would have to stop.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I growl, I was pissed off for many reasons. One being that it was six AM, another being that Jasper decided that he didn't care that I wouldn't want to be up at such an ungodly hour and _intentionally _woke me up.

Don't get me wrong, I can be a morning person, but only if I _know _I will be getting up early. For instance, I can wake at five in the morning with a smile on my face with only three hours sleep if I _knew _I was getting up at five AM. I don't care for surprise alarm clocks, even if they do come looking all cute and blonde with blue eyes bearing coffee.

Not even coffee can put me in a good mood today. Jasper had managed to ruin my day without it even starting, Yipee.

_Congratu-fucking-lations Jasper, you have managed to complete a feat that no man before you has ever completed!_

"I was thinking we can go on a run together." Jasper smiled, completely ignoring the death glare I was giving him.

"I run at seven Jasper. No earlier, no later. You know that!" I reply. Yes, I was being pissy, but come on! He knows I don't like being disturbed when I'm sleeping and he knows when, how long and what distance I run every day. He also knows that unless you are fit and can keep up with me, I don't like to run with other people.

Jasper is fit, but he has a habit of talking while running and that is something I just don't tolerate. I run for fitness and I run to think. I don't need to be listening to random nonsense.

In his year away at college, Jasper had picked up some habits that did nothing to increase my affection for him.

He's late. All the time. I like punctuality and apparently, it means nothing to him now. He cut his hair quite short, claiming it was 'irritating' him, but before, you would have had to pay him to cut his hair. He loved his golden locks more than he loved football, and _that _is saying something.

He was always texting, though he would never say who he was texting.

He had taken up drinking hard liquor. Sure,he drank before, but now he liked to get shit-faced on a regular basis. He also had seemed to have lost all his religious beliefs, except one, of course. The one I really would not mind if he lost.

The sex before marriage thing.

I'm no whore, let me tell you, but I'm a teenage girl in a stable relationship, I should be allowed have sex if I want to. But _No! _I _had _to date a guy with strangely high morals for a teenage guy in todays society.

I not going to lie, I had no intention of being a teen mom, but I'm not against some action of the sexual variety. Hell, if he would just go past dry humping I would be happy. Jasper has never even seen me naked! But that was all on him.

He wanted to wait.

He wanted it to be a surprise.

I was ready. He wasn't. There was nothing I could do about it. The was nothing I _would _do about it. I wasn't going to push the matter. At least I know he's not just with me for my body, right?

Anyway...

Jasper just smiles and slides around me, dropping his keys on the table by the door and hanging his jacket up on the corner of a chair. He was making himself at home.

I watched as he looked around, taking in the paint, furniture, knick-knacks and personal items. He scrunches up his nose, but doesn't comment.

He had better not comment, I thought to myself as I headed down to the bathroom, ready to grab a shower and wake myself up a bit. I was awake now, no use complaining about it.

I let the hot water wash away my discontent, allowing happiness at Jasper's surprise visit to take it's place.

Jasper was making an effort. I should encourage any positive efforts to better our relationship, right? Right.

I was in a much better mood when I left my bedroom after my shower, ready for a quick run and a nice day spent with my boyfriend.

I was decided, this day would improve, whether it wanted to or not.

After our run, Jasper decided he wanted to make the day a date. He took me to lunch at a mexican restaurant, we went window shopping, grabbed some dinner, saw a movie and headed back to my place. My mood had significantly improved as the day went on. He was acting like my Jasper again.

"come on! Tell me!" He ordered playfully while he sat on the kitchen counter as I made us some sandwiches.

"There is nothing to tell! We went on one date, it was nice. But we were friends, I didn't want to ruin a friendship. We still stay in contact, he went to the university of Florida. What more do you want to know?" I asked. There really was nothing to tell. Ben and I went on one date, at the end we had both agreed it was too weird, we were too good of friends to be anything more.

"Really? That's it? One date?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes Jasper, it was one date. We saw a film, had some dinner, went for a walk and went home. It was fun, but there was nothing between us. Why is that so hard for you to believe?"

"I don't know, I just thought you would have had loads of boyfriends." He replied, frowning slightly.

I laughed, shaking my head.

It's like he doesn't know me at all!

**A/N: Review review review! :) This wasn't beta'd :) **


	18. My Jasper

**A/N: IMPORTANT!: Do you want short chapters regularly or long chapters semi-regularly? Oh, and I own nothing :)**

"**Your current safe boundaries were once unknown frontiers." Unknown**

"**Learn from yesterday. Live for today. Hope for tomorrow." Unknown**

The week following Jasper's surprise visit was a very good one. Classes had begun, allowing me to meet most of my professors and I had already begun to make friends.

I had bumped into Angela, whom I had met on the night of my graduation celebrations, in a little bakery just off campus. The bakery was called _Sunrise _and I later got myself a job there, working part-time for some extra cash.

Every morning following Jasper's visit I woke up to a sweet little text message wishing me a good day.

_I hope you have a good day Izzy -J_

_I wish I could be with you today -J_

_I'm sure you look gorgeous this morning -J_

_I can't wait to see you this weekend-J_

_I miss you like crazy -J_

_I love you -J_

_You were the first thing I thought about when I woke up-J_

The messages continued throughout the day. There were ones that were sweet, ones that were funny, and admittedly, ones that didn't make much sense.

_I miss holding you in my arms-J_

_I wish I could be holding you in my arms right now -J_

_I just saw a poodle walk by who's hair is even worse than yours in the morning ;) –J_

_I wish I could wake up to your beautiful face every morning -J_

The last one didn't make much sense to me, but I chose to ignore it. The sentiment was sweet, right?

****IWHM****

The following weeks passed in a similar fashion. I woke up to cute text messages from Jasper. He would call me at night, before I went to bed and we would talk for hours. Once or twice, I had come home to find that he had sent me roses. Sure, roses are not my favorite flowers, but hey, _he sent me flowers!_

Every couple of days I would call Charlie or he would call me, and I'd let him know that I'm happy and healthy. He seemed happier recently but I didn't know why.

I pondered that for days, but I came to no reasonable conclusion. Charlie was keeping his cards really close to his chest.

Other than the texts, calls and occasional gift of the flower variety, Jasper and I saw each other nearly every weekend. I went and visited him most weekends, as I also wanted to see Rosalie.

Rose and I were as close as ever. Facebook, Skype, texting and phone calls allowed us to keep up to speed about the other and she often came to my apartment when she felt lonely.

Rose and Emmett had kept their relationship going, seeing each other whenever they had holidays from college. Emmett often made surprise visits to Harvard if he was given the weekend off of work or if his work caused him to be anywhere near Rose.

It was a Friday evening and I was on my way to Jasper and Rose's apartment for the weekend. Rose had excitedly told me all about her new friend who I would 'just love'! I had high hopes - Rose was always good at judging people. If she said that this Alice was a cool girl, then damn it; I would give her the benefit of the doubt.

I used my key to enter their apartment at seven pm that evening. I had long ago stopped knocking and waiting for an invitation. The two people who lived there were my best friend and boyfriend. It's not like we're strangers.

"Bells? Is that you?" Rose called from her bedroom.

"No, it's Paris fucking Hilton!" I call back, smirking to myself. _Who else would it be?_

"Ahhh! Paris baby! I missed you!" She screeched as she ran out of her bedroom, towards me with her arms out, as if preparing to hug me. I laugh and hug her back as she throws her arms around me, loving the fact that she really _gets _my humor.

"Alright, you've had your fun, now let go of my girlfriend!" Jasper laughed from behind us, where he lounged across the couch as if he had nothing better to do. I giggled and released Rose, making my way over to him and greeting him with a soft kiss.

"Long time, no see," I joke and he smiled, his hands running up and down my sides. He pulls me down to sit beside me, throwing his arm across my shoulder. I snuggled into his side.

Jasper was finally acting like _my Jasper._

Not that jerk that he had been for those few months.

Rose 'awed' at our moment and placed her hand over her heart, as if overwhelmed by our adorable-ness. Her words, not mine.

Before I can retort with something snarky, there was a knock at the door. Rose strode towards the door, not even teetering in her high heels.

She opened the door and revealed a short, tiny and really feminine woman clad in a short, tight orange dress and heels. Obviously she was ready to go clubbing.

Alice Brandon was a spunky, rich, party loving, alcohol adoring, funny, sexy dancing, sex obsessed little pixie.

It took me all of one hour to discover all of this. And a further ten minutes to admit that I absolutely fucking loved her.

Alice was fucking epic. She laughed and joked, was friendly, yet mysterious giving vague answers about her family and friends.

In some ways she reminded me of Emmett. They were both people who I loved, but neither were being completely honest.

**A/N: So sorry about the wait! I haven't been well and school has been kicking my ass! :( So sorry! Links on profile! This was beta'd. Please review!**


	19. Meeting Alice

**Chapter 19:**

"_**If you know someone who tries to drown their sorrows, you might tell them sorrows know how to swim. ~Quoted in P.S. I Love You, compiled by H. Jackson Brown, Jr."**_

"_**Memory impairment: the free prize at the bottom of every vodka bottle. ~Big Bang Theory"**_

_**A/n: Sorry for the wait! Just a short chapter to get me back into updating. :)**_

"Drink! Drink! Drink!" Alice coaxed Rose loudly.

We had been at the club for what felt like years, but in reality, I am sure it had only been hours.

The music was loud and the dance floor was full.

The four of us were standing at the bar, Jasper behind me with his arm around my shoulders and Alice to the left of Rose, coaxing her to down as many shots as her body could handle.

Alice had already had a few to many, and was now on a mission to make sure there wouldn't be a sober person in the cab on the way home.

Jasper was all for it, in no way caring that it was illegal. I wasn't as easily swayed. Blame it on being the daughter of a cop or blame it on knowing what alcohol does to a persons body, it doesn't matter. I don't drink now, and I'm sure that once I turn twenty one, I still won't be a big drinker.

Rose and Jasper know of my opinions about alcohol and respect them, much like I respect their opinions on religion and sex before marriage.

Alice was not as accepting.

"You don't drink? At _all?_" She screeched, sitting down on Rose's bed as I put some mascara on. I had borrowed a dress from Rose when I was informed that we were going out clubbing. It had been Alice's idea and Rose was all for it.

"No" I replied as I carefully moved the wand across my eyelashes. I had to be cautious, it wouldn't be the first time I had almost poked my eye out in an attempt to improve my appearance.

"Why not?" She quizzed, her expression adorably confused.

"It's illegal. It damages your body. I don't need it in order to have a good night. I don't like losing control, so alcohol is kind of...unappealing." I listed, counting my reasons out on my hand. I held four finger in the air, looking at her reflection in the mirror, waiting for her response.

Something I had learned in the last couple of hours was that Alice always had a response. Always had an opinion. _Always _had something to say.

"Who cares if it's illegal! Come on! Don't you want to live a little? That's ridiculous! Next, you'll be telling me that you're a virgin!" She laughed.

It stung. What did it matter? I was only nineteen. I was in my sophomore year in college. I was in a serious relationship and I was making something of myself. Did I really need alcohol or sex? Was it expected of me to have lost my virginity by now?

That seemed a little ridiculous. While I may not be especially religious, I still have my beliefs. Random sex and one night stands were against those beliefs. While I held no judgement for those who did enjoy one night stands and random sex, but it wasn't for me. Luckily Jasper held similar beliefs. While he wasn't a religious fanatic – or anything close, he did feel that sex before marriage was wrong.

Sex before marriage didn't bother me, but I didn't feel the need to push the issue. I was ready whenever he was. Neither of us would be rushed.

Not that it was any of Alice's business.

"I _am_ a virgin." I muttered, loud enough for her to hear me. Turning, I grabbed my handbag from the chair in the corner and stood tall. I was ready to get this night over with.

"What?" She gasped, shock written across her face as she too, grabbed her bag and followed me out into the living room.

"How can that be? I mean, you and Jasper have been together for years! Will you not put out? That sucks for him!" She winked at me, as if to lessen the insult.

I stopped short and turned to look her full in the face.

"You want to talk about food? Sure. Guys? You got it. Girls? Whatever you want. I will talk about anything..._except_ my relationship with Jasper. That is private and has absolutely nothing to with you or anybody else. Let's get something straight. We've just met, and if you want to be friends, there's a few things you need to know about me. I am a very private person, I'm not a big sharer. I don't talk much and I don't particularly care for people who try to shove their nose in my business. Yes, I don't drink. Yes, I'm a virgin. _By choice! _If I was so desperate to get laid, I would break up with Jasper and go out, find a random guy and let him screw my brains out. But I'm not desperate!" I say to her face, my voice cold and emotionless.

I don't like nosy people.

She was becoming nosy.

"Hey Iz...I didn't mean to offend you...it was a joke. I swear! Look, forget I said anything." She glanced at Rose for back up. Rose, who had followed us from her bedroom and watched the entire situation unfold, did not rise to help her knew friend. Her silent agreement with me sent a rush of appreciation through my body. She was a really good friend.

Before I could reply, Jasper left his bedroom and walked towards up, throwing an arm around my shoulders.

"We ready to go?" He asked, grinning. He was completely oblivious to the obvious tension myself and the tiny girl.

"Sure" I interrupt whatever Alice was going to say. Taking Jasper's hand, I lead the four of us out of the apartment.

It was going to be a long night.

****IWHM****

We leave the club as it nears 2 am. Well, Rose and I do. Alice and Jasper were having a good time and hadn't wanted to leave.

Feeling tired, I took a drunk Rose back to her apartment and got her into bed. Once I was sure she wasn't going to throw up, I left her room and wandered into Jaspers.

Taking the little black dress I had borrowed off, I grab some shorts and a t-shirt out of his wardrobe and shoved them on. Making my way to the bathroom, I took off the little make-up I was wearing and washed my face.

On my way back, I turned off the bedroom light and slipped under the cool sheets of Jaspers bed. Laying my head down on the borrowed pillow, I let myself drift to sleep as my boyfriends dances the night away with another woman.

**A/N: Please review! If anyone is interested, I'm looking for a beta – preferably from Europe (simply to be in the same time zone) but any offers are welcome. :)**


	20. Late Nights

It was his mistake

Chapter twenty

"Late Nights"

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, just a short filler chapter, I hope you enjoy it.**

I woke about three hours later to the bed dipping. Jasper lay down beside me, his breath stinking of alcohol. He rolled onto his belly, extending his arms above his head and sliding them below his pillow. I hear his snores just seconds later.

When Jasper drinks, he gets sleepy.

I frown at how early it is – or I suppose, how _late _it is. It's after five in the morning and he's only getting home _now? _Shaking my head, I slide out of bed and wander into the bathroom.

_I'm awake now, I might as well start my day properly_, I think to myself. I won't get back to sleep now anyway.

After a quick shower, I dress in the clothes I had arrived in the previous day – jeans, a red t-shirt, converse and a hoodie. I tie my hair in a ponytail, pulling it out of my face.

I tip-toe out of the bedroom after dressing, not wanting to wake Jasper. Even if he had woken me up coming in from his late night out with another woman – not in _that _way- I would feel bad if I were the reason he woke before he was ready.

Feeling it was too early to eat breakfast, I make myself comfortable on their long, black leather couch and start up my laptop.

By seven AM, I've completed an assignment I've only just be given – which isn't due for another two weeks- and I've decided on what I'm going to make for breakfast. Homemade waffles, scrambled eggs, bacon and pancakes are always a hit, right? Plus, it's great hangover food.

On my trip to the bathroom at about seven fifteen, I made a discovery. Jasper wasn't the only one who made his way home at five in the morning. I found Rose's bedroom door open, with Alice asleep on top of Rose's bed.

After my little bathroom break, I search through all the kitchen cupboards, making numerous discoveries:

1, Jasper and Rose eat nothing but crap.

2, They have absolutely no staple foods in their kitchen or pantry.

3, There is a scary amount of take-out containers in their fridge.

4, I would have to go shopping.

Grabbing my cell and the some money from their "Food money" jar, I leave the apartment in search of a good supermarket.

I return two hours later with multiple bags full of at least somewhat healthy food. Sorting through the goods, I place them carefully in the cupboards, pantry and fridge. I have spent all if the Hale's food money of stuff that they had better eat, I think to myself.

As it neared ten, I decided to start breakfast. Whisking the eggs, frying the bacon and stirring the pancake and waffle mixtures was easy, almost second nature to me, allowing my mind and thoughts to wander.

How did I really feel about Alice?

She was nice. A little forceful, but nice. She seemed genuinely kind – if you ignore the few digs she threw my way. I'd give her a chance, I decided.

Plating up the food on large round dishes and placing them in the centre of the table, I lay out the cutlery and crockery and take a step back, admiring my work. Breakfast looked pretty fucking good this morning.

I jog down the hall, silently entering Jasper's bedroom.

"Jazz! Jasper, wake up! I made breakfast!" I shake him gently, running my other hand through his blonde locks. He moans and rolls towards me.

"Huh? What? Food?" He slurs sleepily, his eyes blinking quickly, trying to adjust to the light.

"Yeah Jazzy, food. In the kitchen. Now." I reply shortly.

He gives me a sleepy smile and pushes himself up with one arm and wraps the other around my waist, pulling me to him.

"Sounds great!" He murmurs, his face nuzzled into my stomach. I continue to run my hands through his hair.

It was moments like this that I loved.

I may be fairly pissed at the guy, but he sure knows how to melt a girls heart. An arm around my waist here, nuzzle his head into my stomach there, maybe add in a compliment and Bam! I'm putty in his hands. Well...I'm putty in _anyones _hands.

Smiling softly, I pull away. I place a soft kiss on his pouting lips and leave him to get dressed. From Jaspers bedroom, I go to Rose's.

"Rose! Alice! Breakfast!" I call softly

"Bitch, I love you, but fuck off!" A hungover Rose calls back. I laugh as she and Alice groan in tandem.

"There's food on the kitchen table, don't you want it?" I question innocently.

Rose may have the body of a supermodel, but she has the appetite of a teenage boy going through puberty.

Opening one eye, she gauges my honesty. Seeing nothing but truth she too smiles sleepily at me and sighs happily.

"Bacon?" She asks. I nod.

"Coffee?" I nod again.

"Waffles?" I nod a third time.

She immediately rolls out of bed (looking fucking gorgeous- _Of fucking course) _and makes a shoo-ing motion for me to ahead back into the kitchen. I stay put, and motion to a sleeping Alice.

Rose rolls her eyes, grabs the end of the duvet and yanks, effectively sending Alice onto the floor.

"Bitch, my bestie made breakfast. Get the fuck up!" She calls and leads the way out.

Glancing over my shoulder as I leave, I see Alice's head pop up from the other side of the bed looking tired, hungover, confused, smug and...guilty?

Why would she look guilty? I ask myself.

I don't ponder this for long, because when I enter the kitchen Rose and Jasper are both sitting at the table serving themselves some of my still-hot breakfast.

I sit beside Jasper, directly across from Rose and Jasper serves me as soon as he finishes serving himself. Smiling in thanks, I dig in.

Alice joins not long later.

**A/N: I hope to update soon :) Please review! Again, is anyone interested in being my beta? PM me if you are :)**


	21. Breakfast

_Chapter 21:_

**"**_******Breakfast"**_

"**_Falling in love is not a choice. To stay in love is."_**

_"_**_In dealing with backstabbers there's one thing I've learned. Those bitches are only powerful when your back is turned._**_"_

_**BPOV:**_

"So, what do you gals have planned for the day?" Jasper asks, swallowing a large bite of pancake that has been drowned in maple syrup. A hint of his southern accent is clear when he says 'gals'. The Hales moved to Forks when the twins were five, and they often went back to visit family, but neither of the twins sounded like they were from Texas unless they were feeling very happy, very angry, or just plain emotional. He must be in a really good mood.

"Shopping!" Alice squeals before either Rose or I could respond. In my head, I am shaking the pixie repeatedly, but outwardly, I make no response known.

Jasper snorts at her, and a chuckle follows. Laying down his cutlery and turning to face the short woman, he asks "You think you're going to get my Izzy to go shopping after making her go out to a club last night?"

He snorts again.

"What? She's a girl Jazz, what girl doesn't love shopping?" Alice questions in response, completely baffled.

"A girl who cares more about people, relationships, books and animals than about material goods. Bella hates clothes shopping and cares very little about fashion. And nobody but Bella, my parents and myself call Jasper 'Jazz'. Lets keep it that way, shall we?" Rose chimes in, an annoyed smirk graces her beautiful face, and yet, it doesn't impede on her beauty at all.

Typical. The most beautiful woman on the planet is not capable of looking ugly.

Ever.

Sometimes I wonder if being best friends with a woman with super model good looks has a negative effect on my self-esteem. Then I remember that Rose is one of very few people that I know that doesn't believe in lying. Or in twisting the truth to lighten the blow. She is blunt, honest and often, a little rough around the edges – these qualities are often mistaken for bitchiness.

It's a pity really, Rose is one of the best people I know, which is exactly why I ignore any ill thoughts I ever have about her beauty, because she deserves to be blessed with her looks.

Her outside beauty matched the beauty she hides within.

"You don't like shopping? Is that natural? Did your dad drop you on your head as a child?" She joked but I didn't laugh.

Jasper did.

"I don't like shopping. If I need something, I go out, I get it. I come home. I like to cut to the chase. I don't really have much patience for dilly-dallying or time wasting. Shopping usually consists of looking, searching, determining if you really want that particular item of clothing, then determining if it looks good on you and then there is the inevitable 'How much does it cost?'. Quite frankly, I find the entire process to be completely redundant." I mutter out between bites of delicious bacon.

Bacon is great, isn't it?

I really love bac-

"That's not strictly true Bells, is it? I mean, you and I go shopping together fairly regularly. Do you not have a good time?" Rose interrupts, genuine sadness evident in her eyes.

My loving thoughts about bacon are cut off by her worried question.

"I love you Rose, and you love shopping. Therefore, I go shopping with you. It's simple, sometimes you have to do what you have to do. I enjoy spending time with you, even if that time is spent browsing through racks of clothing."

"Really?" She asks softly. I chew the chunk pancake that I had tossed into my mouth slowly, pondering the meaning behind her tone and words. What did she mean 'really'? She knows I don't lie, therefore she needs me to reassure her of the enjoyment I feel when in her presence.

Interesting.

"Of course," I reply smiling at her, "why else would I hang with you?" I wink and laugh as her smile lights up her face.

"So, shopping?" Alice interrupts our little moment with a pout.

"I'm in!" Rose smiles and turns to be, her eyebrow arched in question. I nod my ascent. I'll go because it will make Rose happy.

Maybe I could pick up a few books while I'm out...

I do need some new jeans...

Yes. It's a worthwhile venture, I decide.

Jasper smiles at all of us as we finish our breakfast in unison.

"That's great! A bonding day!" He laughs. We all smile back because Jaspers' happiness is infectious.

"I'm going to take my own car" I chime in before any plans are made, "I'm going to head back to my apartment as soon as we leave the mall".

I'm going to be dead tired by the time we finish, I'm sure.

"Aw! Leaving so soon? We haven't had a chance to hang out and get to know each other yet!" Alice pouts.

It's disgustingly cute.

I can already feel myself warming up to her.

I'm not sure how I feel about that, I think to myself.

"Okay, plan of action: Tidy the kitchen, shower, dress and go shopping" Rose interrupts while smiling, obviously pleased at the thought of abusing her credit card.

Shopping always did make her smile in this weird, almost manic way.

Well, I might as well just allow the torture to begin and not to comment. Commenting only ever brings boredom and more often than not, usually results in Rose shoving me into crowded dressing rooms and forcing me into uncomfortable clothing for her amusement.

I can't wait.

**__****A/N: This is just another quick update, it wasn't beta'd. Please review.**


End file.
